The trimming of eyebrows is considered a desirable behavior characteristic in many western cultures. In particular, the desired shape and thickness of eyebrows is an appearance feature that often changes with the seasons just as hair styles or clothing styles. Accordingly, people, especially women, find it desirable to trim the eyebrows to accomplish the desired style objective.
One method for trimming the eyebrows is to pluck individual eyebrow hairs with a tweezer. This is an uncomfortable and time consuming method since each hair is removed by pulling the root of the hair from the skin.
Another widely used method for trimming eyebrows is to wax the eyebrows with hot wax. In this method, hot wax is applied to the skin along the line of the desired eyebrow shape and the wax is allowed to cool. Eyebrow hair sticks to the wax and the cooled wax and hair is ripped off the skin. This method can be painful. Furthermore, it is difficult for a person to wax their own eyebrows since it is difficult to see the desired line during application of the wax.
Eyebrow shaving is known, but is less commonly used. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,127,010 issued to Sampson on Aug. 16, 1938 shows a miniature eyebrow razor with relatively flat upper and lower clamping plates. A relatively flat blade is disposed between the plates and is of a slightly larger size in order to project beyond the edges of the plates to prevent obstruction of the cutting edge portion of the blade from view when the razor is in use. The blade is sufficiently narrow to enable shaving between the eyebrow and the eye without obstructing the vision of the user. The razor also includes a handle and means for holding the plates and blade to the handle.
U.S. Pate. No. 2,547,376 issued to Crawford on Apr. 3, 1951 discloses an eyebrow shaver with an elongated handle and a pair of parallel, spaced fingers that are formed with facing guideways and pointed end projections. A thin, flat blade slidably engages the guideways and has a cutting edge that extends between the outer ends of the guideways. The cutting blade is disposed inwardly of the pointed projections so that the projections can be used for depressing the skin at opposite ends of the cutting edge. The shaver also includes releasable locking means for engaging the handle and the blade in order to hold the cutting edge in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,017 issued to Milbrandt on Oct. 8, 1963 discloses an eyebrow and mustache trimmer that includes a tubular barrel, a stem mounted so as to be slideable within the barrel and a razor blade holder on one end of the stem. The razor blade can be extended from the barrel for use and is retractable into the barrel by means of a push button and a spring detent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,903 issued to Pope on May 7, 1985 shows a cutter for trimming and shaping facial hair that has a relatively narrow metal blade and a fingergrip or handgrip for the blade. The blade has a honed or sharpened edge and a second opposed edge and is engaged by the fingergrip along the second edge in such a way that the sharpened edge remains exposed. The handgrip has a central segment and a pair of angled or inclined wing segments and the blade is held in an angled or inclined attitude approximating that of the handgrip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,590 issued to Pope on Nov. 8, 1988 is similar and discloses that the handgrip is formed in an angled or bent configuration so that the blades are held in such a way that when one blade is in use, the other blade is angled away from the face.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,262 issued to Lawrence on Oct. 9, 1990 shows an eyebrow shaving apparatus having an elongated handle and at least one blade mounted on a flat portion of the handle. The blades are preferably arcuate in shape and have sharp edges facing away from the flat surface of the handle. The apparatus is designed to be easily manipulated by the user and to permit the eyebrows to be trimmed while displacing the user's hands from the line of sight.
Finally, U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 298,576 discloses an ornamental design for an eyebrow shaper razor as shown in the drawings.
There is a need for an improved brow shaver that provides a sterile blade complex that can be secured to a handle.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved brow shaver.
Another object of the invention is to provide a brow shaver with a detachable blade complex that can be secured to a reuseable handle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a detachable blade complex that can be provided in a sterile condition.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a brow shaver that is convenient and easy to use.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a brow shaver with a curved surface for contacting the concavities of the orbital rim between the eyelashes, the arched portion of the eyebrow and the nasal bridge.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a brow shaver with a guarded blade to protect the skin from cuts as the blade is manuevered over the skin.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a brow shaver that is easily manueverable.
Even another object of the invention is to provide a brow shaver that provides for removal of cut hair from the blade during use.
Even a further object of the invention is to provide a brow shaver that insures a precise, close shave of the eyebrows.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a brow shaver that can be easily manufactured.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a brow shaver wherein the blade includes an opening therethrough to allow for the egress of cut hair from the shaver.
Even a further object of the invention is to provide a brow shaver wherein the length of the blade from a cutting edge to the opposite side is greater than the width of the blade between the two perpendicular sides to allow for stability and ease of use.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.